Greenman vs. Zarizon
|image =GM EP33 Title.png |nameofepisode =Greenman vs. Zarizon |series =Go! Greenman |episodenumber =33 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =Unknown }} Greenman vs. Zarizon is the thirty-third episode of Go! Greenman. Plot Maoh, furious as usual, orders Tonchiki to his side. Tonchiki summons a minion who transforms into Zarizon before its master. Tonchiki explains the monster's capabilities to Maoh, who agrees to deploy him. Zarizon then appears at the chosen location, a local park, in his base minion form. He is first spotted by a boy who is hanging upside down from a jungle gym. Once in the boy's sight Zarizon re-transforms and sends all the kids running. Luckily, the first boy was in possession of a Green Call and activated it before Zarizon could catch up. Answering the call, Greenman appears and immediately throws an Ear Boomerang which explodes directly in front of Zarizon. They both make their way up a hill and fight at the top. Both fighters seem to equally match one another, therefore Zarizon steps back and grows to giant size. Greenman quickly poses and yells out "Greenman Giant Machine Change", causing the hero to grow as well. Again matched equally, they battle once more, this time in a mountainous town. Early on in their combat, Zarizon is kicked off of the mountain and into a lower part of the town. Wanting to make things a bit more interesting, Tonchiki yells his iconic phrase of "Chi Chi Pui Pui no Pa", this time ordering Zarizon to use his mist weapon. A black smog of sorts begins to pour profusely from the tip of Zarizon's right appendage. The gaseous substance begins to effect Greenman, who attempts to throw an Ear Boomerang through the air. However, Zarizon's mist deflects the projectile and sends it back at the sender. Much to Maoh and Tonchiki's amusement, Greenman is injured by his own explosive, leading to him being further beat on by Zarizon. Greenman attempts to also use his Breaster finisher, but Zarizon begins spraying smog once again, which seeps into Greenman's electronics and allows Zarizon to take control of his mind. Following the orders of Zarizon, Greenman begins throwing objects at the onlooking children. Just when he about to throw a sharp tree trunk at them, one of the children uses a Green Call which allows Greenman to regain control of his actions. Greenman engages Zarizon in a final battle which ends with Zarizon being electrocuted and bursting into an explosion, shaking the ground and the inhabitants of the Underworld. Appearances Monsters *Maoh *Tonchiki *Zarizon Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Green Call *Greenman *Ear Boomerangs Gallery Zarizon is created.png|Zarizon is created Zarizon bows.png|Zarizon bows down before his master Zarizon appears.png|Zarizon is deployed Zarizon chasing after children.png|Zarizon chasing after children Zarizon closeup.png|A closeup of Zarizon's face Zarizon running away from Greenman.png|Zarizon running from Greenman's Ear Boomerang Zarizon battling Greenman closeup.png|Zarizon and Greenman battling Zarizon beating on Greenman.png|Zarizon beating on Greenman Another Zarizon closeup.png|Zarizon about to grow Zarizon in the city.jpg|Zarizon in the city Zarizon battling Greenman in the city.png|Zarizon and Greenman battling in the city Zarizon spraying mist.png|Zarizon attempting to mind control Greenman Zarizon beating on Greenman again.png|Greenman getting beat on again Zarizon roaring.png|Zarizon roaring Zarizon watching Greenman.png|Zarizon watching Greenman do his bidding Zarizon instructing Greenman.png|Zarizon instructing Greenman to throw a tree at the kids Zarizon defeated.png|Zarizon is defeated Category:Episodes Category:Go! Greenman Episodes